Deep end
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Shinji-kun, jangan khawatir, aku masih berada di sini, di dalam hatimu.” Kaworu pernah berjanji dia akan menjadi teman Shinji, selamanya. Dan dia akan menepati janjinya itu sekarang. Kaworu Nagisa-kun/Ikari Shinji-kun.


**Title: **Deep end

**Pair: **Kaworu Nagisa/Ikari Shinji.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance/Tragedy.

**Summary: **"Shinji-kun, jangan khawatir, aku masih berada di sini, di dalam hatimu." Kaworu pernah berjanji dia akan menjadi teman Shinji, selamanya. Dan dia akan menepati janjinya itu sekarang. Kaworu Nagisa-kun/Ikari Shinji-kun.

**© PROJECT EVA / NEON GENESIS EVANGELION **belongs to GAINAX.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Menjadi seorang pahlawan bukanlah keinginan Ikari Shinji-kun.

Dia datang ke Tokyo3 untuk menemui ayahnya. Entah mengapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Tokyo3, tanpa memberikan penjelasan atau informasi lebih lanjut. Dia menyuruh Shinji untuk segera datang.

Shinji juga tak mengharapkan sebuah sambutan selamat datang yang berupa serangan Angel kedua. Shinji ketakutan setengah mati melihat makhluk raksasa dengan bentuk aneh menyerang kota, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini!

"Ikari Shinji-kun?"

Seorang wanita cantik memanggil namanya dari dalam mobil sport berwarna biru, Shinji yang kala itu panik karena sang Angel mengarah tepat ke tempatnya mulai berlari ke masuk kemobil wanita berambut ungu panjang tersebut.

"Namaku Misato Katsuragi, dan selamat datang di Tokyo3!" ucap wanita itu sambil memasang kacamata hitamnya. Lalu dia mulai mengeber mobilnya, menjauhi serangan Angel.

Selanjutnya Shinji juga tak mengira kalau dia nantinya akan menjadi pilot dari sebuah mecha human-noid Evangelion buatan Ayahnya bersama dengan organisasi rahasia bernama NERV.

Shinji sudah terbiasa dengan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan terkadang monoton.

Tapi kali ini, semuanya tak akan sama lagi seperti sedia kala.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Shinji menatap sedih reruntuhan gedung dan rumah yang sedang dia pijaki saat ini. sebagian dari kota hancur karena pertempurannya dengan Angel ke-12, sebuah lubang raksasa bekas dari bom bunuh diri Ayanami Rei di tutup dengan luberan air laut.

Shinji mulai berfikir, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Dia setuju untuk mengendarai EVA-01, dan bertempur melawan semua Angel yang muncul di Tokyo3... tapi sesunguhnya apa yang dia dapat dari semua itu? Lalu mengapa para Angel itu selalu datang untuk menghancurkan kota?

Dia pernah mendengar tentang keeksistensian Angel pertama, yaitu Adam. Angel pertama yang datang ke bumi dan menyebabkan _Second Impact _di duga berada di bawah tanah markas NERV. Semua Angel berusaha untuk masuk kedalam sana dan melakukan kontak dengan 'Adam', yang dapat mengakibatkan _Third Impact. _

Telah banyak orang yang Shinji sayangi terluka dan mati karena masalah Angel dan '_Kehancuran dunia_' ini... Asuka Souryuu Langley, jiwa dan mentalnya hancur terkena serangan psikologis Angel yang berada di luar jangkauan bumi; lebih tepatnya mengorbit di luar angkasa.

Suzuhara Touji, teman pertama Shinji disini. Shinji sangatlah terpukul melihat dirinya sendiri membunuh Touji yang saat itu berada di dalam EVA-04 yang terinfeksi oleh Angel. Karena Shinji menolak untuk menghancurkan EVA yang di piloti oleh Touji, Ikari Gendou, ayah Shinji dan pemimpin NERV, memasang Drive:Rei A kepada sistem pengendali EVA-01 milik Shinji. untuk menghancurkan Touji menggunakan AUTO-PILOT.

Shinji menyalahkan ayahnya atas kematian Touji, dia selalu berkata kalau seandainya ayahnya tak memasang Drive: Rei A itu, Touji pasti masih hidup sekarang! Dan Shinji tak akan merasa takut untuk menemui kekasih Touji, Hikari Horaki...untuk memberitahukannya tentang kematian Touji.

Semua teman yang Shinji miliki satu persatu menghilang, bagaikan pasir yang di tiup oleh angin...

Konflik batin dan segala permasalahan yang mewarnai hidupnya selama berada di Tokyo3 membuatnya lupa akan rasa hangat dari persahabatan yang dahulu pernah dia cicipi bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Ah...?" Shinji mendengar sebuah suara lantunan musik dari kejauhan. Apakah ada seseorang di balik reruntuhan gedung-gedung itu? Penasaran, Shinji pun mencari sumber dari suara itu.

Diapun menemukannya.

Grand piano rusak berwarna putih berada di tengah-tengah bekas runtuhan stadium, dan seorang pemuda yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Shinji memainkan tuts piano itu.

Shinji menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat ini? siapa dia? Tapi pemikiran Shinji dengan cepat terenyuh akan perasaan damai nan hangat mendengar lantunan musik yang di bawakan oleh pemuda itu, musik klasik yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya...

"_Pachelbel's Canon on D'_. Itu judul dari lagu ini." Kata Pemuda yang sedang memainkan piano itu.

Shinji tersentak kaget, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui kehadirannya? Padahal dia sedang memainkan piano dengan mata terpejam!

Pemuda itu berhenti memainkan tuts, dia beranjak berdiri dari tempatanya duduk dan berjalan kehadapan Shinji.

Orang itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Shinji, dia memiliki rambut putih yang cukup panjang hingga melewati kerah kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dia gunakan. Kedua bola matanya berwarna merah terang, sama seperti Rei... untuk sesaat Shinji kembali teringat dengan Rei saat menatap kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Ikari Shinji-kun." Dia tersenyum kepada Shinji.

Shinji merasakan wajahnya menjadi hangat dengan seketika, dia tersipu melihat pemuda itu tersenyum! "Ba—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku??" tanya nya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Aku Kaworu Nagisa," dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Dan aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Untuk selama-lamanya."

Shinji baru pertama kali ini merasa gugup seperti ini, perasaan aneh yang membuanya diam kaku tak mampu berbuat apapun... apalagi ketika Kaworu tersenyum lagi kepadanya, Shinji tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan jantungnya yang berdegub cepat, seakan-akan mau meledak.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Katakan kepadaku, Kaworu-kun! Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini!?"

Teriakan Shinji membahana di dalam kokpit EVA-01 miliknya, dia tengah berada di sarang Angel pertama yang di jaga ketat tepat di bawah markas NERV, yang berhasil di bobol oleh Kaworu menggunakan EVA-02 yang dia ambil.

Shinji sama sekali tak menduga kalau Kaworu adalah jelmaan Angel, Angel ke-13. Angel terkuat dari semua angel, dan dia mengambil rupa dari sahabat yang Shinji percayai lebih dari siapapun...

"Shinji-kun," Kaworu berada di dalam cengkraman tangan besar EVA-01, Shinji dapat meremukannya dengan mudah, hanya cukup menggeser pengendalinya; Kaworu akan berakhir menjadi potongan-potongan tubuh kecil. "Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Shinji terengah. Dia... dia tak mungkin membunuh Kaworu, dia tak mau lagi melihat tangannya ternoda dengan darah salah seorang sahabatnya lagi... tapi yang dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia, melainkan Angel yang mengambil rupa manusia.

Tapi...tapi Kaworu bagi Shinji adalah orang yang sangat berharga, dia selalu menempel kepadanya walaupun tahu Shinji adalah seorang pilot EVA yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa dari orang-orang yang terluka karena pertempuran besarnya melawan Angel.

Kaworu selalu ada untuknya, sedangkan orang lain selalu pergi menjauhinya.

"Baguslah, Shinji-kun.... bunuhlah aku," Kaworu malah tersenyum di ambang kematiannya sendiri. "Sekarang kau dapat mengambil keputusan yang bijak, kau sudah dewasa, Shinji-kun."

Apa maksud perkataan Kaworu?

Dia menyuruh Shinji untuk menentukan pilihan?

"Si—sial kau..." Shinji tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Tapi air matanya tak jatuh ke wajahnya, karena larut bersama dengan cairan LCL yang menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Lalu dengan sekali hantaman tangan, Shinji meremukan tubuh Kaworu. Potongan tubuhnya jatuh ke kubangan LCL yang mengelilingi salib milik Adam.

Hati Shinji yang hampir saja tersusun kembali berkat kehadian Kaworu, kini kembali hancur berantakan. Mungkin dia memang tak di takdirkan untuk memiliki akhir yang bahagia karena menjadi pilot dari Evangelion...

'_Shinji-kun, jangan khawatir, aku masih berada disini. Di dalam hatimu.'_

Shinji mendengar suara Kaworu keluar entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa hangat, dan tubuhnya seperti di bungkus dengan kehangatan seseorang...dia tak dapat menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya saat ini, tapi...

Entah mengapa, dia seperti merasa tengah di peluk oleh Ibunya dan Kaworu.

Mereka terus hidup, di dalam hati dan kenangannya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode Author: **"Trust", **_**by: Inoue Marina/ Yoko. **_~Gurren Toppa Langann~)

**MATTGASM: **_Movie____Evangelion 02: "You can (Not) Advance" _nggak nongol di sini ya? =A=; thanks for reading, Live long and prosper.

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Deep end_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Akeboshi_.


End file.
